


Heather

by sadbimushroom



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadbimushroom/pseuds/sadbimushroom
Summary: George comes back from his summer camp with a girlfriend. Find out how Dream reacts and realizes his true feelings for his bestfriend.This is a Highschool AU :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Heather

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo thank you for reading:) This is my first fanfic so it may be really bad. İf any of the ccs say they are not comfortable with fanfics i will delete/edit accordingly. Please don't share this story with any of the ccs. İ wont write Smut. Annd if you have any questions or thoughts etc feel free too comment. İ'll try to update as much as i can :) Again thank you for reading and enjoy!

Dream woke up with a piercing headache as always. He covered is eyes at the bright sun light that was beaming in from the window he groaned as he pushed the hot blanket off of him. His body relaxed at the sudden fresh cool air hitting him. He straightened up his back as he sat up on the bed. He got up. His small and slow steps took him too the bathroom. He looked at his face in the mirror, the dark bags under his eyes were growing larger everyday. Naturally his whole body was tired, he hadn't slept well since the start of summer. He opened the faucet and splashed to cold water to his face. He tiredly walked over to his room again to get dressed. He put on a sweatshirt and some baggy jeans and brown converses. He grabbed his keys phone and headphones, took one last look at himself and walked out the door. After a few minutes of walking he saw the bus stop and George in the distance. George was wearing a pink baggy shirt and grey sweatpants. Dream smiled to himself George looked insanely cute as always he started walking a faster. He even entered a half jog until he saw a girl with straight brown hair walk up too George from the opposite way. Dream watched from the back as Georges face lit up as he saw the girl. Dream watched as his bestfriend got up and pulled the girl into a kiss. Dream's eyes went as wide as dinner plates as his mouth dropped and the phone in his hand fell onto the on the concrete ground. The girl must have realized this because she muttered something and pointed at Dream. As soon as George looked back he ran over to the very shocked blonde boy.

"İt's not what you think!" George said with worry in his voice. Dreams open mouth transformed into a smirk " İ think our one and only George got a girlfriend" Dream teased.  
"W-well i guess it is what you think then" George muttered under quitely but just as loud as Dream could hear. Dream raised his eyebrows, gave George a pat on the shoulder said "Good for you man" and started to slowly walk away towards the bus stop. Dream was at a loss of words. A girlfriend? George's Girlfriend? Since when was George social enough to get a girlfriend?


End file.
